


Jet-Lagged

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: Keanu comes home from his trip and can’t fall asleep, so the reader helps him.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 16





	Jet-Lagged

“Keanu?” You mumbled, lying half asleep in your bed, hearing somebody entering the room. It was dark and only the glow of the moonlight allowed you to see a tall silhouette of a hefty man tip-toeing towards the bed. You were anticipating him tonight.

“It’s me, honey,” he whispered “I’m back.”

Hearing his husky voice made you certain it was actually Keanu. It meant that your long lonesome night would be over now, and you were relieved by the feeling of his weight caving in the mattress behind you.

The first thing that hit you was the smell of Keanu’s peppermint shower gel, making you feel safe, knowing he’s right there beside you. Then, you unexpectedly received a soft kiss on your cheek, and with your eyes closed, you rolled over to face him, pecking him on the lips.

“What time is it?” You asked quietly, feeling Keanu’s breath still close to you, savoring his presence. You hadn’t seen him in three weeks and it felt like forever.

“It’s night, I’m sorry, the door is squeaky, I’ll take a look at the hinges tomorrow,” he whispered carefully pulling the blanket towards him, placing a final kiss on your forehead before leaning back to his side.

“How was your flight?” you mumbled, tucking your hands under the pillow.

“It was fine, but let’s try to sleep now,” he said, bringing his palm to gently stroke your cheek a couple of times. “We’ll talk in the morning, love,” he added, and even with your eyes closed, you could feel his gaze set on you, watching you drifting off.

—

It wasn’t a calm night, dozing you could feel Keanu restlessly shifting from side to side, fiddling with his part of the blanket. Hogging it slightly, he would leave parts of your body exposed to the cool air, forcing you to fight the blanket back.

After a while of feeling Keanu unsettled like this, you decided to gently touch his shoulder to make sure he was awake. “Something’s wrong?” he whispered.

Leaning closer you wrapped your arm around his core, graciously tracing your fingertips along his scar. “Why aren’t you sleeping, Ke?” you mumbled, coming nearer to rest your head on his chest.

“I’m fine, just jet-lagged,” he said quietly, brushing his fingers through your hair, “Don’t worry about me,” he added, placing a kiss on the back of your head, and then tightly wrapped his arm around your side.

“Do you want to talk about something?” you suggested, starting to draw small circles on his chest.

“No no, Y/N, you should really be sleeping,” Keanu whispered kissing your head again, “I don’t want you to be tired at work tomorrow.”

“Fine, but you have to stay calm,” you said, rolling over and dragging him after yourself. Cozily, you ended up being a little spoon, held tightly in his secure embrace. You couldn’t be happier that he was home.

—

Even though you had both decided to sleep, you felt more awake every time Keanu sighed against your ear. You knew it wasn’t purposely, and you weren’t mad at him, you just figured that this way neither one of you was actually getting rested.

“Ke?” you whispered very silently, as if you were checking whether he was asleep. You knew he wasn’t, but just in case.

“What?” his voice got back to you and you felt his beard scratching your shoulder.

“Still can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m just very excited to be home,” Keanu mumbled, nuzzling your ear and hugging your belly tighter.

“Mhm, I can feel your excitement against my thigh,” you giggled, lightly sticking your bottom towards him.

“Sorry, it’s been a while,” he laughed. “This is what you do to me, honey.”

As his bulge was growing behind you, sleepiness was abandoning your body and the arousal was kicking in. You really missed him. All of him.

Without saying anything else, you subtly began to rub against his member, going in painfully slow circles. “Y/N,” Keanu whimpered. “What are you doing?” You felt his hand lightly placed on your bare hip.

“Nothing,” you smirked, proceeding to rub against him more vigorously, feeling his abdomen tensing a little.

With a moan leaving his throat, Keanu’s palm slipped lower down your pelvis and his fingers were searching their way in between your clenched thighs. Keanu’s warm breath against your neck sent shivers down your body and you trembled in his arms, sensing the heat rushing to your lower stomach.

You raised your leg slightly, to give him a better access and his fingertips submerged into your drenching folds. He was working slowly, teasing you, going around your clit, but not touching it yet. Whimpering, you stretched your arm backwards to press on his bottom, bringing his member even closer to your skin.

Grunting, Keanu began to rub generous circles, giving full attention to your swollen nub. His arm was pressing against your hip reaching for additional friction to his erection and you could feel him fluttering behind you.

“Fuuuuck, Y/N,” he groaned. “There’s no way I’m falling asleep now.”

That was all you needed to hear.

Wide awake you turned around and rolled on top of him, finding his lips for a fervent kiss. Flattening your tongue, you invaded his mouth with longing twirls, gently biting his lower lip as you pulled away. After feeling a slight twitch beneath you, you raised your hips a little to bring one of your hands down surrounding his firm cock with your fingers.

Sitting back to straddle Keanu over his thighs, you started stroking him lazily with your thumb going around his already seeping tip. Reaching lower to cup his balls with your spare palm, you heard a deep moan leaving his throat and sensed his clenched fists pounding the mattress.

Your eyes had accommodated to the darkness and you could see Keanu enjoying the moment with his eyes completely shut and his lips slightly ajar. Relishing the sight, you started grinding on his muscular thigh spreading your wetness all over his skin. You were desperate for him to fuck you.

Feeling your mouth watering, you just let it drool to his cock for additional lubrication, gliding him smoothly in a controlled rhythm. You fingers sliding his member easily like ice, clenching it the way he had thought you a long time ago.

“Honey, please,” Keanu whimpered. “If you keep doing this, I won’t last long,” his voice trembled as you kept stroking him firmly. “And I really want to fuck you tonight.” It’s like he was reading your mind.

Rising on your knees, you crawled closer to smooch him, saying “I love you, Ke.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” Keanu cupped your cheek plunging into your lips, his free palm reaching for his cock. Teasing you, he slid his length between your soaked folds back and forth a few times, finally aligning with your entrance, allowing you to take the lead.

Very slowly you lowered yourself sinking down his shaft, taking him all in. “You’re so tight today, baby,” he moaned, bringing his palms to reside on your breasts, flickering your nipples with his sturdy thumbs.

“You said it yourself, it’s been a while,” you grinned, moving up and down in a teasing rhythm. It really felt like it had been a long time, as his huge member was gliding against your unstretched walls, filling you completely.

Getting more comfortable you began to ride him faster, making Keanu gasp and involuntary thrust upwards to meet your hole, pushing himself even deeper. You placed your hands on his belly to angle yourself making him hit your magic spot every time he drove into you with his starving force. The feeling was so good that uncontrolled whimpers scattered throughout the room, turning you into a mess.

“Fuck Ke, I mi-i-ised… this is too good,” you cried sloppily bouncing on his cock, digging your nails in his skin. You were so close that stars began to appear as you closed your eyes feeling your abdomen tensed and heavy.

“Let go for me, baby,” Keanu groaned, pushing down your sides, making you take him balls deep, and with a final hit to your sweet spot, you felt your muscles tightening as sudden bliss was taking over your body.

Riding your high, you moaned his name over and over again, trembling on top of him, clenching his cock in your throbbing pussy.

Hearing his name leaving your mouth in sultry moans made Keanu thrust even harder, with his head sinking back into a pillow, and uncontrolled grunts bursting out of his drying throat. It didn’t take long until he stalled his length deep inside of you, tightening his grip around your hips, and cumming against your pulsating walls.

Caching your breath, you leaned down to lie on Keanu’s chest, hearing him panting against your ear, his softening member still resting inside you. “That was…” he couldn’t find the words.

“Amazing?” you giggled.

“It was more than that,” Keanu said, kissing your forehead, clenching you tightly in his arms. “I can’t believe I’m so blessed to be with a woman like you,” he added as he pressed your head closer to his chest.

“The woman who deserves a good night sleep,” grinning, he pulled out of you and placed the blanket over your shoulders, tucking you in on top of his stomach.

It was so good to finally have him home.


End file.
